Rhode Island
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Happy Harbor; Providence; Secret Sanctuary | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Happy Harbor: Happy Harbor is a coastal community located in the U.S. state of Rhode Island. It borders Rhode Island Sound and includes a business district, a shopping district and one high school. Two notable streets in Happy Harbor include Main Street, which runs the length of the shopping district and downtown area, and Post Street, which is where Happy Harbor High School is located. The only major highway that runs through Happy Harbor is Route 1, which runs along the northeast border of the town. A notable eatery in Happy Harbor is the Mad Yak Caf . Happy Harbor is the birthplace of Lucas "Snapper" Carr and his ex-wife, Bethany Lee, as well as her mother, Audrey Lee, who was the Chief of Police for Happy Harbor for some time. A large underground cave system is located northwest of the residential areas, south of Route 1. This cave became the Secret Sanctuary headquarters for the original Justice League of America during the early years of the group's operations. The team abandoned the Secret Sanctuary after Snapper was tricked into revealing its location. It later became the headquarters for the teen super-hero group, Young Justice. ; Providence: Providence is the capital and most populous city in Rhode Island. It is located in Providence County, and is the second-largest city in the New England region after Boston. Providence was founded by Roger Williams, a religious exile from the Massachusetts Bay Colony. He named the area in honor of "God's merciful Providence", which he believed was responsible for revealing such a haven for him and his followers to settle. Once nicknamed the "Beehive of Industry," Providence began re-branding itself as the "Creative Capital" in 2009 to emphasize its educational resources and arts community. ; Secret Sanctuary: The Secret Sanctuary is a cave located in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. This was the original base-of-operations for the Justice League of America. The League remained here for the first few years of activity, but abandoned it after team mascot Snapper Carr, who was charged with maintaining the group's lair, was tricked into revealing its location to the Joker. The Sanctuary remained empty for many years. The League returned to the cave once to deal with a potential alien threat that had been inhabiting the cave. The Secret Sanctuary eventually became the new headquarters for the teen super-hero team, Young Justice. Films that take place in * Curse of Chucky * Cult of Chucky * Family Guy: It's a Trap! TV shows that take place in * Threshold :* "The Order" Comics that take place in * Hourman Vol 1 * Justice League of America Vol 1 * Young Justice Vol 1 Characters from People who were born in * David Hedison * Mark Famiglietti People who died in External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Rhode Island